


Clarity

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Rivals With Benefits, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the father of your unborn child happens to be your "rival with benefits"... it's never going to be simple. [ Reds ] :: Companion piece to "Baby Mine" :: Mentions of happily married new parents otherwise known as the Greens and Blues. :: Based on song "Clarity" by Zedd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song: "Clarity" By Zedd:

" **Clarity"**

_-o-o-o-_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-o-o-o-_

Blossom Utonium was by far _not_ the last Powerpuff Girl by any means. She was the leader and even if she was the shortest physically people still looked up to her. She was by far the most respected and adored woman in this city. Of course she was. And even the super villains of the world had finally seen the futility of their evil ways and given up or surrendered…

The fact that three former members of that villain's club- had… insisted on such an action obviously didn't have any real impact on that decision. Of course not.

And…even though two out of the three were now happily married and very proud papa's while another former villain was an overprotective uncle…and father… to be that still didn't mean it wasn't ultimately due to Blossom's fabulous and heroic actions that those cretins saw the error of their ways!

Blossom was thus _the_ heroine of Townsville. Bar none.

… Even if she had been forced to take Mommy leave.

By her insistent younger sisters and her…. Far too zealous Baby… Daddy… Rival with Benefits… roomie… thing that she had ended up allowing in her home for convenience's sake/ to shut her hormonal sisters up.

Apparently her "going" off to fight threats by herself- not _sneaking_ off as the ass had been so fond of calling it- honestly the idea- how very immature: As if Blossom would _sneak_ anywhere tch nonsense- hadn't been well received by her hormonal and concerned sisters- and the decision had been made _for_ her that her lovely and immaculate apartment was going to be invaded by a wretchedly annoying Rowdyruff Boy in desperate need of a haircut and to lose the goddamn hat.

...Even if the shoulder length hair suited him and the hat was just a part of him so seeing him without it was almost disturbing- it was the principle. He was far too old for it.

It was only for a few more months they had said- Bubbles would be back shortly- Bryce was very close to daycare age: Just a little longer.

And then the red eyed demon spawn that was Brick Jojo had been a total moron one night and now Blossom found herself with a bun in the oven and a Rowdy Baby Daddy she was going to be stuck with for the next eighteen years…

Goody.

He'd taken the news so well after all- She'd had no idea she'd been living with an Opera Tenor- and one who had such _range._ Such _volume_. Why she was shocked some Chinese Opera company hadn't called begging to know how they could have possibly missed such a talent and for him to join their ranks- after all no doubt everyone in China had _heard_ that scream!

Seriously… even _Mojo_ had called demanding to know what had happened to make his son scream like that- and Blossom's unfortunate living situation was halfway across the city from the observatory.

Of course her sister found it hilarious. Baby Bart being a few months old her "Mommy Leave" was just beginning- and then Bubbles had announced bundle of joy number two was on its way- no doubt thrilling Boomer and condemning the city of Townsville to oblivion because now all _three_ of the Powerpuff Girls were officially on maternity leave.

And then the villains had all surrendered. At once. Backing off and even Monster Island had suddenly signed a new treaty that forbade them from coming into the city for the next twenty seven years (Odd number) and... Had even apologized for all the hell they had caused.

Apparently babies made people change.

...Or Butch had knocked out all of their teeth and for the sheer desire to be allowed to still eat they had all capitulated and begged for mercy to boot.

Seriously- who knew the Rowdyruffs could be so… paternal.

Well at least her sisters had lucked out- found love and all that. Blossom was still looking… she'd of course been far too busy over the years saving the world and all that and she had her career to think about of course but now at long last… Blossom… Blossom could find a lucky man to… well she'd make some lucky man's day by…

She frowned- her feet were swollen today. Oh hell. She looked in her mirror. Customary little black dress. Lipstick. Mascara. Eye shadow. Perfume... hair immaculate and gorgeous as per usual. Perfectly matching jewelry.

Shoes…

_Oh this is going to suck._

She took a deep breath and pushed. Come on... Come on! Her feet weren't _that_ swollen yet damn it! So she'd... Gained a little weight... because of course the commander and leader would be the one to suffer cravings and swollen ankles as her first symptom! God forbid she pukes- oh no- well she did that too but- damn it! Get. On!

The heel finally stuck fast- she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow but she could stand now- and she'd be... Sitting anyway. Now time for the other one.

Because… Blossom was going on a date. She was going on a well-deserved- very much earned date- with a successful and impressive man. Because Blossom may have technically been "last" but she was not _the_ last- oh no- Blossom had been merely biding her time- waiting.

She wasn't a lonely spinster. Oh no. She was an independent young _beautiful_ woman who had put her personal life on the back burner for the sake of her city and now that she was more or less free for the time being- one never knew of course when evil would strike- new or old- she was going to _enjoy_ herself.

A stable, healthy _real_ relationship… not… a… rival...with benefits… situation.

Nope. No more. She'd find a good decent man and… well… yeah!

… The sex wasn't that good anyway. It wasn't! It was… passable. Made the hours pass faster is all.

So… date time. Stiletto heel time. And… it shouldn't take this much effort to get a bloody shoe on! She'd _just_ bought these damn it- there was no way her feet had gotten _that_ much bigger in two months! There wasn't!

Damn it! GET. ON.

A jingling of keys echoed through the apartment. She froze. A lock turned- a door opened.

_No! Shit! Since when is he home early?! Noooo! Fuck my liiiiife!_

Wait… that smell.

_Oh my God is that fried chicken... Did he buy me fried chicken? With onion rings... Oh my god that amazing asshole bought me chicken..._

Oh happy day! Chicken! Chicken, onion rings- she was allowed to indulge _once_ in a while damn it! And now her sisters weren't there to tell her no so…wonderfully greasy fried food for Blossom awaited- Wait. No. She had a date! She had... Revolting French food in ludicrously small proportions exorbitantly overpriced to look forward to!

Overpriced junk unrecognizable on an artfully designed plate... Was so much better than… beautiful… lovely… chicken...wings.

Annoying whistling echoed through her ears. Ugh. Well wasn't someone in a chipper mood- lovely. He probably had a new floozy for a secretary. He went through them like candy.

Sluts. Loose morals and even looser pants. Bitches.

Stupid shoe had to go on somehow- French cuisine (Ew) and - and- droning date… wait no _interesting_ date awaited! And… that smell was uncomfortably close. And…there was a knock on her door and she turned.

"Honey I'm hoooome..." He leaned against her doorframe and grinned mockingly with a crimson eyed wink in her direction. "How's my favorite Puffy Baby Mama doing? And how's our baby Ruff today? Hungry? Daddy bought chicken." The bag- that glorious bag was wiggled in her face with another incorrigible smirk Blossom just had this _urge_ to smack off. "Mmm contraband fried chicken and _onion rings_ yuuuuum." He snickered.

_Don't remind me._

No. Bad. French sophisticated... Samplings awaited. It was just chicken. Just… fried food. Cheap… fried food. A single plate at _Antoine's_ could cost up to ninety dollars… for a smidge of foot with an artful decoration on top but… Date! Food.

Onion Rings. Oh… she wanted… onion rings… Must… have onion rings…

She reached out for them. He smirked and held them above his head slightly. Damn him! Damn him and his unfair tower tendencies! Blossom was small and he was huge- no fair! It was bad enough _Bubbles_ was taller than her- stupid… growth spurts but why must this wretch continually make her life a misery!

The sex wasn't _that_ good damn it!

Her torturer sauntered in- taking in the disarray of Blossom's room: clothes everywhere, hair accessories and jewelry scattered across her vanity and then one of those lanky muscled arms was around her shoulder, "well don't _we_ look nice. Aww did you miss me that much honey? Getting all dressed up for little old me?" She grimaced when he pressed a mocking kiss on her cheek- loud and slimy. Ew. She rubbed it off pointedly- how immature.

"You wish..." She grunted. "How did your paid stalking go today?" The chicken was placed on her dresser- like the forbidden apple in the Garden of Eden as the serpent offering it to her leered down at her. A disturbingly grotesque smile on his face- Brick Jojo was not supposed to have adorable dimples.

… Snakes didn't have dimples.

"Fabulous. My target is going on a date this evening and I'm happy to report it will be his last pleasurable moment in his sad pathetic life- I can't wait you have no idea." He grinned that actually _not_ cute smile again. She rolled his eyes.

"You take far too much pleasure in ruining people's lives."

"Trust me _honey_ , this sleaze ball deserves it- three different women looking for years of backlogged child support among other _lovely_ things- and he's in a bar bragging to his loser friends how he's planning on luring some broad into bed with him with some fancy dinner tonight. Tch. Asshole- like I said destroying him will be my _pleasure._ " \

"You're still having too much fun with this."

"I'm human Blossom. Besides- the pay is great in this gig you know: Gotta think of Baby Ruff in there don't I?" He patted her stomach. She rolled her eyes.

"Still fixed on it being a boy aren't you?"

"A guy can hope."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Then she'll be a Baby Puff and the cutest little girl in the city."

"Uh huh."

\Brick removed his tie and trench coat- his "uniform" of sorts- he found it asininely hilarious to walk around looking like a wannabe Sherlock Holmes when he was on assignment- Boomer and Butch did no such thing on theirs after all- it was shocking really how truly _immature_ the _eldest_ Rowdyruff was compared to his younger siblings. Shocking really. Their little detective/ private investigation/ life ruining agency was rather successful: and she'd concede Brick _was_ very good at what he did- but he looked like an _idiot_ doing it.

And… now said idiot was stripping in her bedroom. Blossom had not given him permission to take his shirt off nor flounce on her once immaculate bed.

"I just made that."

"Did you? Aww you're always thinking of me honey. But you know... It seems kinda empty on one side." His eyebrow rose mockingly.

"I'm sure you can figure out a way to fill it- EEK!"An arm went around her waist and she was pulled backwards- and… there went her hair. Now it was lopsided and lumpy on one side and her trusty LBD was now wrinkled. Brat. Immature… little _brat._

"So in all honesty my Puffy Baby Mama- what's the occasion?" His finger slipped up and fixed the strap of her dress oh so helpfully- her hair was still in a total disarray. Asshole.

She sighed. Best get this over with.

"I have a date."

And…. three… two… one.

"A date?" He frowned. "Since when?"

"Since… about three o'clock this afternoon before I got off shift he asked-." She slipped off her bed- ugh maybe Trevor wouldn't notice… well of course he would he's a perfectionist but-... his eyes had narrowed and were fixed… on her shoes.

"Blossom… the fuck are you wearing on your feet?"

_Ow. Ow. Oh the pain. Whoever invented these dratted things was a sadist!_

"Shoes." She said primly. She'd be sitting the majority of this evening. She could live. She would be fine.

"No… shoes usually merit the art of walking…" He sat up now. Oh hell. Danger. Danger. "Those things are walking _death traps-_ Get em' off before you kill yourself!"

"Oh nonsense I can walk just fine in them!" Her big toe was screaming for mercy... Oh hell he was in front of her- No. no she had a date! She had a- She stumbled and he caught her wordlessly.

"Uh huh… if that's _walking_ then apparently I've been doing it wrong all these years." He set her to rights. "Okay… so… who's the mystery gentleman _this_ time?"

She glowered.

"I don't see how it's any of your business _Inspector_ Jojo- but if you must know he's a doctor and he's rather distinguished-." _And a total blowhard._ "And now I'm going to be late so if you'll excuse me Trevor-."

"Trevor?" He interrupted her. "Trevor who?"

She blinked. "One of the physicians at work… Trevor Jamison-."

He was already out the door and… OH. HELL. NO!

NOT AGAIN!

"Brick don't you dare-!" She stumbled again- but was able to float herself back to balance. Wait… _float._

Blossom could _fly_ damn it! She'd forgotten.

_AGAIN._

He was in the front archway- arms outstretched and pressed on either side of the doorframe

"Brick!"

"You never told me you were going on a date! I brought you chicken woman! On half price Thursday! You have any idea how terrifying _Sandy'_ s is on half price Thursday! All the college kids and their crazy poultry cravings!"

Oh god that smell was heavenly wafting from her room as it was and. French food was nasty but Trevor had insisted. And he was paying so he had final say. Because... That's how dates... Worked?

"I did text you."

"You know I don't look at my phone when I'm on a stakeout!"

"... And you didn't look after work...?"

He bristled. "No because I was maneuvering past hungry broke college students to get my baby mama her spicy chicken wings and onion rings!"

_Don't remind me. Don't. Bad Blossom. You're not supposed to have those anyway… Bubbles will scream… and Buttercup will laugh…_

Must be strong. Must be the strong one. Besides she was... The mature one here! One did not stand up well established and gentlemanly physicians with however a grotesque liking of escargot and- ugh her stomach crawled at the mere thought.

Not for nothing but it would almost be like she was eating... Her brothers in laws...not to mention her... Rival with benefits over here And Blossom was no cannibal thank you.

W-whatever. Just. She had to go. Trevor was not one who liked tardiness.

"Brick. I appreciate it. Really. But Trevor is-."

"UH UH! FUCK. NO. I don't think so- you ain't going out with that creep and that's final! Sit your pretty ass down and eat your chicken wings woman!"

"Brick we have reservations at _Antoine's_ -Wait how do you know who Trevor even is-?"

"You _hate_ French food! When we went there for Bub's and Boom's engagement supper you were practically gagging in your napkin! And my business!"

"Yes... Well Trevor likes... To impress a date-."

"Not with my baby mama he doesn't!

"Now you listen here you- you- you Rowdyruff! We may live together for convenience's sake during my sister's pregnancies... And now my own little accident but that does _not_ mean you can-!"

"The hell it doesn't! The hell! No way. No. Now sit down and eat your chicken wings! Your little date has officially been cancelled!"

His legs went up now too- he was hell bent on barring that door but he looked like a total fool is more like it.

This was ridiculous.

"Brick. Would you _please_ move." Must be patient. Must always be in control of the situation. Someone had to be the adult here. She smiled.

The stubborn Neanderthal only braced his shoulders and continued barring the door with his grotesquely chiseled arms on either side- his legs splayed out - he looked like a handsome rowdy starfish.

Wonder if Rowdy arms and legs grew back when ripped off- shall Blossom find out?

"Brick. Move." The smile was wavering.

"Not on your life." He growled.

"Brick..." Her usual never ending serene patience was wearing thin. "You are acting like a _child._ " Smile was in danger of leaving.

As if to further emphasize his immature state he bristled and then stuck his tongue out at her.

And… that's it.

Smile gone.

"BRICK JOJO! MOVE!" She stormed over to him and he sneered.

"NOT. ON. YOUR. LIFE!" He grunted and pushed forward as she pulled- damn it! He was a sticky little echinoderm wasn't he!

"BRICK. I am warning you, you immature little cretin if you make me late for _another_ date so help me-!"

"You're _not_ going Blossom!" His teeth were bared and anyone else would likely be terrified at a Rowdyruff boy in such a state

Blossom was only annoyed.

And tired.

And her feet hurt.

Probably from being shoved in these stiletto heels that made her however swollen feet still look sexy. And she wanted to sleep but no. No. Trevor was waiting. Trevor was waiting to take her to dinner and drone on and on about his day but whatever! He still wanted her... Which of course he did because Blossom was still pretty!

No blossom was ' hot'! She was sexy! She was hot, sexy and single and so what she was the last of her sisters to get married... Or even have a proper relationship in general but it didn't matter!

That was going to change tonight anyway! She could feel it in her bones!

She wasn't showing yet damn it!

She may have been _last_ but she still had it!

Swollen feet be damned Blossom wasn't a lost cause yet! She wasn't doomed to be forever alone yet...

... Now she just had to get this wretched Neanderthal to move his sorry ass out of the way!

"Brick. Move!"

"No!"

"I will _make_ you move Mr. Jojo!"

"I'd love to see you try Baby mama."

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists "Brick. I. Am. Going. Out."

"No you ain't!"

"What right do _you_ have to tell me what I can't and can't do? _Roomie!"_

"Cause my kids in that belly! Cause This _Trevor_ is a tool- an asshole and my kid isn't going anywhere near him and neither are _you_!"

"And how the _hell_ do you know-!"

"Reasons!"

She blinked and then her fists clenched.

"You… little… _YOU'RE SPYING ON ME AGAIN AREN'T YOU?!"_

He was infuriatingly silent. He turned his nose in the air. "My kid." He said simply.

"WHO YOU GREETED NEWS OF WITH A BANSHEE SCREAM WORTHY OF ANY IRISH BOG!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY WOMAN! GOD DAMN IT YOU CAUGHT ME BY SURPRISE!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

"YES ITS IS NOW SIT AND EAT YOUR CHICKEN!"

"NO!"

"FINE I'LL EAT YOUR CHICKEN!"

"... You stay the hell away from my chicken you foul demon- I'll send you right back to hell… and this time you'll stay there."

His smirk was oddly triumphant and… oh… _DAMN IT._

She pouted- threw her purse on the coffee table and stormed - (limped) over to the couch. She crossed her arms and grit her teeth.

"Meanie." She muttered. His smirk was again shamelessly triumphant- he left his perch- finally… she could technically outfly him… but her feet were numb.

And golden fried goodness was suddenly in front of her. She moved to grab one of those beautiful rings but he held it away. She felt her temper rise-

"Miss Utonium… are we an animal? Can't you wait for proper utensils and dishware?" He snickered.

"Brick- give me my chicken you asshole!" She wrenched the bag from his limp grip and he with a little hum strolled over to her kitchen island. Oh… oh glorious chicken. So gloriously unhealthy and greasy- but so beautiful. Oh she loved this chicken. Blessed- blessed poultry.

Something touched her chin- and his wretched serpentine smile was broad as he dabbed at the dribble with a napkin

"You're getting chicken juice all over your pretty dress honey." He snickered again.

"Fuck you. HEY! Get your own-!" She snarled and he drew back- hands out in front of him and his stolen onion ring landed back on the plate where it belonged.

Good Boy. Stay away from her fried sin.

"So… better than those slimy snails?" He snickered.

"Fuck you. I'm still furious at you and as soon as I'm done I'm beating you to an inch of your life Inspector Jojo!"

He shrugged and instead of being smart and running for his life while the pregnant beast was ravaging this innocent piece of dead poultry he plopped down next to her, stretched his arms out and she found herself drawn closer to this wretched male… who smelled like Christmas and… ugh.

He was wearing it. Why must he persist in wearing it!?

She'd bought him that cologne so when he forgot to bathe his odious B.O. wouldn't out him to the hapless individual he was stalking that week… _not_ to wear on a daily basis!

Evergreen… and mint mixed with a fresh rain. She'd seen it at the mall when Bubbles had been looking for a Christmas present for the hubby and she'd wanted a second opinion.

It had been a rather… refreshing smell. A welcome respite from the usual… B.O. man… smell the fool had because he'd get so into his job he'd forget to do basic human things like… eating… or sleeping… or bathing.

It had been a necessary purchase. It'd been a bit of a blow to her wallet and Bubbles hadn't ceased giggling the entire ride home before Bryce had gotten her attention by gurgling in baby talk and she was lost in mommy bliss-.

… Would Blossom be like that? She didn't… have much in the maternal department. She loved her nephews… of course she did but holding them was rather… awkward. They looked at her with these huge eyes and snuggled into her like… something snuggly. Bryce was especially fascinated with her hair- he particularly liked to suck on it.

Apparently her hair looked edible. Like the mush the two little boys would eat… in theory though it mostly ended up on kitchen walls… or Butch's head in Bart's case.

For her hair's sake she'd have to introduce any other mush other than carrots to her child. Squash perhaps… or spinach? … Ew. Not spinach. Blossom hated Spinach. Squash it was. Squash and peas and… anything that wasn't orange.

But… regardless she had bought this Rowdy fool the damn cologne so she wouldn't gag in bed anymore...never mind.

But here he was- judging from his hair he had indeed bathed this morning- nice and clean: So… he had no excuse to be wearing his expensive cologne. It was emergency only!

And not for nothing but it was _far_ too early to smell like Christmas.

Why he persisted in wearing this everyday she had no clue. Probably to piss her off. Well he had succeeded and…

He was also failing to be discreet in eying her food. She gave him a nasty look.

"You forgot to eat didn't you?"

He chuckled- nervously- before he shrugged, "Err I plead the fifth?"

She grit her teeth and shoved the onion rings at him. "Eat. I'm not giving you mouth to mouth when you collapse from starvation. In fact I may just stand over you and laugh hysterically- Pass the ketchup."

Another chuckle as he did so. "Good to know you're following the Hippocratic oath Babe."

"Don't call me that. I don't have to follow it seeing as my career is over thanks to you - I just stood up the top candidate for chief of staff when Craig retires next year because you tempted me with chicken wings and onion rings you foul scheming demon. I hope you're proud of yourself." She took another savage bite.

"Oooh now see… Babe I don't think you have to worry about that- _trust me._ "

"Oh?" Her eyebrow rose. "This should be good- what makes you so sure Inspector?"

He smirked, "Three angry baby mamas." One finger went up. "Two instances of illegal prescription drug laundering." Another finger. Her eyes went wide. "One extraordinarily handsome private investigator on his tail." he grinned.

" _DR. JAMISON_ is your target!?"

He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh… you know I'm not supposed to share my secrets honey- but… _maaaybe._ "

"But… But he-."

"Will be ruined by six o' clock Monday night." His expression grew serious. "If not sooner." She took an onion ring. He steepled his fingers. "Haven't decided if I'm calling it in _now_ or if I'm gonna wait for Monday- I was going to _maybe_ sort through his office tonight while he was out but… well that ain't happening."

Her eyes narrowed, "If he is truly that despicable than you should-."

"The reason he was going out tonight is sitting on my couch eating chicken wings. He'll have no reason to leave his fancy penthouse now. And I might be good at my job but I don't do home invasions while the sap is there. I have _some_ morals."

"You can still get him out. I can call and say I was stuck in-."

"Fuck no."

"But if -."

"No."

"Brick I can help-."

"Not happening. You just eat your chicken."

"I'm a Powerpuff Girl you know... "She mumbled. " I can handle myself."

"You're also my Puff Baby Mama at the moment and while I know that's true you're still not going anywhere near the sleaze now eat..." His tone was firm. All playfulness had vanished.

"Brick… -."

"Don't _Brick_ me- you ain't. He's an ass and a sleaze, and how the fuck did he even-!" His teeth grit. " _You have a pretty smile_ -!? Seriously Blossom!? You fell for _that!?"_ He snapped. "The fuck is wrong with you! I had to listen to that jack ass going on and on about the stupid new resident that fell for his sweet talk and it was _you!?_ " She took another onion ring. "He's almost forty years old-!"

"He's a young thirty-seven."

"And you're twenty-seven!"

She clenched her fist, "So what? Are you going to judge me because I made a mistake?"

"No- I am however severely doubting your taste in men right now! A pretty fucking smile… gimme a break Blossom!"

She flinched. His eyes were like fire and he threw his head back- as he was mumbling to himself. She caught traces of _forty-five_ _minutes_ and various obscenities along with a few thinly veiled insults towards her intelligence. She didn't have to listen to this.

She stood- stumbled again- before with a harsh breathy screech she ripped these wretched - hundred and forty nine, ninety nine shoes off her mutilated feet and floated towards her room.

Damn him.

_Damn. Him._

The dress was ruined too- grease stains and such were a bitch and a half to get out- not even worth trying- it wasn't like she'd ever need this LBD ever again.

Who was she kidding? She was the last for a reason.

No man wanted her for anything but a quick tumble in the sheets. She was a pretty face but she herself as a person repelled men like flies to vinegar. She was too self-assured, too confident, and not submissive enough and she intimidated them with her intelligence.

Even her brothers-in-laws were afraid of her. The "Banshee" and the "General" respectively. Her sisters were frightened of her too.

Dear God her child was screwed. Her child was going to grow up terrified of their mother and if they were lucky they'd see their father maybe once a month because Brick was a commitment phobe on a good day and or he'd run for the hills at the mere _idea_ of… them.

His taste was for loose women who would be all for a good fuck and then a wave goodbye the next morning. Why he persisted in following her around like a moron- again… the sex wasn't _extraordinary_ it was _good_ and… there were times they'd even cuddled afterwards…

Like baby's… err… creation. Never mind. Best not think of that.

Point was. Blossom was destined to be alone. She knew that. She'd be showing any day now- It was nearing three months- Bubbles had shown at four months even- Buttercup at two and a half but… Bart had been monstrous. _Eleven_ pounds. How Butch was still alive was a question Blossom would never know the answer to. Her sister had certainly threatened his life in that delivery room- Butch had ended up with a broken hand but then out had popped the newest baby Ruff and those screams and threats had turned into sobbing and kisses.

Seriously… Butch Jojo had _cried._

She hadn't even known the man knew _how_ to cry.

Her rival-with-benefits was just that… a rival with benefits- they weren't even _friends_ \- or at least he had never made the effort. He took great pleasure in teasing her- making her life a living hell on a near daily basis- daring to challenge her- their screaming matches were legendary after all- and well…

He had been the one who had gone for it first. Not Blossom. That screaming match had been particularly vicious- about what she couldn't really remember- it may have had something to do with a disagreement over an engagement party present- but regardless one moment she had been screaming and stamping her little feet and calling him a pretentious arrogant Neanderthal- ( she'd been particularly proud of that one) and the next she'd been pinned in a fitting stall having her soul sucked out of her by a horny Rowdyruff Boy and not fifteen minutes later they'd broken the world record for "quickie" in the unisex bathroom next door. Their innocent siblings likely fearing they had finally killed each other.

Now five years later like clockwork. Again and again- it was the same cycle.

Argue. Yell. Scream. Insult. Kiss. Fuck.

Rinse and Repeat.

Sometimes they changed things up a bit. Like last Christmas. Where he'd gotten the idea for the garland bow she hadn't a clue and Mojo was more or less traumatized for life but nonetheless…it had started the same way.

Argue. Yell. Scream. Insult. Kiss. Fuck.

Routine now.

And apparently… Rowdyruffs were possessive of their "Rivals with Benefits" - Again a term _he_ had coined not her. So now he used his she would begrudgingly admit - _brilliant_ investigative skills to- Scare. Away. Any. Other. Male.

He was hell bent on ruining her love life. Probably thought it was funny- well now the joke was on him because he had apparently had a little _too_ much fun- broken something rather _important_ in his fun or he was just a moron who didn't read packaging correctly being the eager beaver he could be or he was just a moron.

She'd go with the latter personally.

Regardless.

Hello Baby.

Hello loneliness.

Hello… rest of her life.

She tugged on her yoga pants and her oversized sweatshirt- she should go to bed it being seven o' clock- lonely pregnant spinsters didn't stay up late after all.

"Blossom?"

Ugh. Here was the moron now.

"Go away Inspector."

He buzzed his lips, "He was a sleaze."

"This time."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

She felt her lips tremble. He grimaced.

" _I'm_ going to be alone forever and it's all your _faaaaaaauuuuulllltttt!"_

And… here were the tears. Damn it hormones!

"Hormones strike again." He muttered and held out his arms, "C'mere."

She sniffed loudly, "No. It's true- you scare away all my dates."

"No… I scare away the assholes." He muttered.

She clenched her fists and stormed past him- her feet were screaming but whatever- he followed her aimlessly as she grabbed her purse- ripped out her phone- already flashing with numerous missed calls and texts and plopped her fat self on the couch.

"Owen."

"Tax evasion."

"He mislabeled one form and was mortified. Mark."

"Lied about his age."

"Touché. Sam."

"Alcoholic."

"He drank too much at one office party. Eddy."

"Druggie."

"He smoked pot in college. And last but not least… Henry."

"... Skipped out on jury duty."

"So did you."

"... That was in extenuating circumstances and I made up for it as soon as I could."

"A Raging Hellions concert with Butch and Boomer is extenuating circumstances?"

"... I'm human."

"You're a spy."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Let's agree to disagree."

"No."

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her- she scooted away instantly. Stupid Christmas smell was invading her nostrils and making her hungry again. Now she wanted mint chocolate. Like a lot.

"You know… I find it _hilarious_ that you're all mad at _me_ for sabotaging your "love life"." He air quoted. "When _you_ yourself are the world's biggest cock block."

"If you're talking about that Suzanne or whatever from your work you ought to be thanking me." She snarled.

"Suzette actually- she hails from Quebec but do go on this should be an enlightening tale." He stretched out his arms behind him to grab the remote from the side table clicking the television on with a flick of his wrist and she scowled as she slammed her feet down on his lap- if he was going to be an asshole life ruiner he was going to make himself useful in some aspect!

"One. She was a total bimbo." He mm'ed as his fingers began stretching out her badly crushed toes. "Two. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard- she made Princess sound like a harmonious nightingale." He snorted.

"Ouch."

"Yet you're not denying it."

" She had a nice rack what can I say- her shoving it in my face while I'm filling out paperwork- who am I to deny what's so freely offered- and I'm pretty sure you've broken your own toe- you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow- I'm destroying those shoes." He grunted.

"Of course all you care about is the size of her chest. Neanderthal. And she was a loose little bitch I don't want near my child. Find a girl with some class- and I looked hot in those shoes- beauty is not without pain."

"You know I thought Gina was pretty classy." He said simply. "And you don't need shoes to do that."

"A walking STD. And don't think sweet talk is going to make me spare you a horrible painful death by impalement as soon as I regain enough feeling in my feet to wear my stilettos again."

"She was saving herself for marriage actually. And kindly wear a skirt on my day of execution- I'd like to see a lovely sight before I go."

" Tch typical excuse. She was full of it and she knew it. And you're a pig."

"Was she now… how do you know this I wonder- and oinking and all I'd still die quite happy."

"Her social media was quite extensive- erase all you want bitch but tagged photos _never_ go away. - And just for that I'm wearing a nun's habit."

"So my Baby Mama did some digging eh? And death by sexy nun in high heels… interesting way to go. - So how about Penny?"

"Bitch."

"Oh interesting wasn't aware she was part dog. Danielle?"

"Cat bitch."

"Hmm you're right I do hate cats- Emily?"

"Had a purity ring."

"Ouch. Damn I owe you then- I do like to try before I buy."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're jealous."

"Hardly."

"Admit it babe- you're as big a cock block as I'm a little spy- we can't stand to see the other with someone else: Hell if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with me." He chuckled.

"Tch. In your dreams Rowdyruff. Fuck off."

"Oh most definitely- and personally I'd rather fuck you."

She drew her feet away and hugged her knees underneath her chin- she could still do that for now.

"It's ludicrous."

"It is isn't it?"

"The very idea. That'd be like you loving me."

"Mm truly impossible."

"You're a cad."

"I am huh?"

"And an asshole."

"Well I was born in a toilet."

"You're a total commitment phobe- the idea of monogamy would make you go running into the night, arms flailing and another banshee scream in your wake as you leave a nice "Brick" sized hole in the wall as you run to China to make your living as an opera singer."

He snorted. "Okay... that was a good one."

She smirked, "It was wasn't it?"

They were nose to nose.

"You know… monogamy isn't practical."

"Mm." She leaned over the armrest even as he advanced on her.

"I mean, I make a living based on how truly terrible an idea it is- and marriage is even worse." He nibbled her ear.

"Oh I'm sure our siblings would love to hear this one."

"Hush you. I'm making another round of brilliant excuses." Her neck was apparently delicious. He still smelled like Christmas and she still wanted mint chocolate. "I mean… a good fifty percent of American marriages fail and then what- you have heart ache, financial woes, vengeful exes who hire professional stalkers like me to ruin each other. It's just a mess."

"Again… our siblings would be _most_ interested in hearing this I'm sure."

He rolled his eyes and her shirt up. His fingers danced over the slight distension in her tummy.

"I said fifty percent… another fifty percent… last til death do them part."

"And you think they will."

"I think nothing. It's hard work and a challenge- but if they're strong people can last through it. It's ultimately up to the individuals involved. Dealing with financial problems together, societal, temptations… the sex inevitably drying up… it's all based on determination to keep it going."

"So love has nothing to do with it then?"

"Now you sound like some cheesy love song."

"It's a legitimate question."

"It is. And the answer is yes… and no… you can love someone… but that's not always… a good thing." He mumbled the last part.

"So what… these "baby Mama's who hired you to stalk Dr. Jamison… were they ex' wives too?"

"No… one is but the others nope- they banded together to destroy him- love's a beautiful thing isn't it?"

"It's not always pretty."

"No. No it's not."

She found her head had ended up on his shoulder and those wandering hands had begun sliding through her hair,

"Your hair looks real pretty when it's up like this." He murmured.

"It took me an hour- you managed to ruin the left side in thirty seconds." He chuckled.

"Oopsie." It tumbled around them. "And now I've really ruined it in the course of five." He grinned. She scowled and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Jack ass."

"I am." Now he was twirling it around his finger, "And you look even hotter now that it's down."

"It's a pain."

"I thought beauty was not without pain."

"Shut up don't use my own words against me. What's on TV?"

He chuckled again, damn him, and one pull and she was more or less completely curled under his arm.

"Probably nothing- we could watch a movie."

"That would involve one of us getting up and picking one."

"Would wouldn't it?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"And you need to stop stalking men that come near me. I don't care if you're right half the time."

"I'll stop doing that when you stop baring your claws and hissing at any unfortunate female who makes the mistake of looking at me."

"Get better taste in women."

"Get better taste in men."

They fell into silence. He found a lame reality show that was mildly interesting.

"I think the one with the tattoo is going to be voted off." Her shoulders ached- she shifted positions so her head was resting on his shoulder. His heavy mug rested on the top of her hair.

"Which one- they all got em'." He was also having his way with her hair- sometimes she wondered if her nephew or his uncle was more fascinated by this pretty shiny red toy.

"The cheap looking one."

"Oh him? Yeah…. Kevin's dumb. Yep Kevin thinks he has a master plan- off the island he's a going."

"It's always the "smart ones" who end up being made the fools."

"Isn't it always?"

Kevin was double crossed at the council like clockwork- he claimed to be blindsided of course.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me stay home and eat chicken wings."

Their fingers brushed slightly, that jolt in her stomach was due to her having eaten the onion rings way too quickly. Nothing to do with the increasing pressure as his fingers curled between her own briefly before they slid out.

"Have to look out for my Baby Mama."

"I would have been bored to tears."

"He didn't sound too intelligent for all his being a doctor."

"One can be book smart and still be a total moron."

"True."

His chest was annoyingly warm- and he was still turning her hair into his own personal crochet project- it'd take forever to sort through all the snarls.

"So was he really top of the list?"

"For chief of staff? Yes."

"… Why?"

"The person in charge of hiring is a lonely spinster."

"Ah… pulled sweet talk."

"Most likely. That'll be me in twenty years."

"No it won't."

"You're so sure?"

"Yes."

Another episode was starting. Must have been a marathon. She wanted popcorn. Caramel popcorn. Just something sweet. Stupid peppermint.

"Why do we fight?" He murmured.

"It's something to do." His hand was still brushing her knuckles.

"So what makes us different than the others?"

"We're different people. Our goals are different. Our lives are different. We're a terrible combination you know… we've outgrown each other in reality."

"We have haven't we?"

Their heads brushed, "You drive me insane."

"You drive me crazy."

"The idea of you with those bimbos makes my skin crawl."

"The thought of you almost having gone out with that piece of shit makes me want to puke."

"What would you have done if you had seen us?"

"Punched him into the next century, brought you home and fucked you until you forgot why you were mad at me."

"Brick be serious."

"I find it hilarious you think I'm joking."

"Your case would have been ruined."

"Worth it."

"Your brothers would have been angry."

"Only that I didn't call to give them a shot at the fucker. You know how Boom especially hates deadbeat parents."

"It's why you have to take all of those cases on."

"Yeah… he gets all the juicy adultery cases- I just get stuck with the deadbeats."

"You love destroying lives."

"You know we drop cases that are merited on nothing but pissed off exes- if after a week we can't find anything worth wasting our time we drop it. We give out justice to people that have been wronged and let down- we're not a personal revenge service."

"You low key vigilante you."

"Yep- all I need is a cape and a mask and I'm super Brick."

She felt her lips curl and she shook her head, "That was terrible."

"On the contrary- it was brilliant."

"In your dreams."

"Aren't I in yours?"

"You wish."

"Every night Babe."

"Don't call me that- I'm hardly a babe right now- I'm nursing a broken toe because of my own stupidity, in sweats and my hair is a rat's nest. I was a babe an hour ago and then I dribbled on my dress and thus that was the last time I'll ever be one."

He sat up and her head slipped down but he caught it and she was forced to look at him.

"You never answered my question you know."

"Which one?"

"Why do we fight?"

"I did too- we're different. We drive each other crazy."

"But we agreed on the same reason… so doesn't that mean… we're alike in some ways?"

"We're alike in some ways but we're also different- we're completely wrong for each other in every conceivable way- And I can't stand it- despite the fact I also can't change it. And I can't change how insane and foolish this whole fucked up situation is- I'm twenty seven years old and nowhere near to settling down but I have a child in my belly and the most fucked up… rivalry with benefits situation the world has ever seen. And I should want to change it- be a responsible adult and find a good man who will love me and provide for my child to settle down with and… yet here I am instead sitting watching bad reality shows with my Baby Daddy. I'm supposed to be the "commander and leader" – some example I'm being for the community. And yet here I am."

He sighed, "Here you are."

"We can't stay "rivals with benefits" forever Brick. We'll kill each other and we've outgrown it. This is ridiculous."

"It is ain't it?"

"Stop answering everything with another question."

"But it's fun."

"You drive me crazy."

"Not as much as you drive me insane."

"We're terrible for each other."

"We are."

"We need to stop."

"That we do."

"We can be adults- share equal custody. I get Thanksgiving. You Get Christmas."

"Share birthdays."

"We can be adults."

"Share Thanksgivings."

"… For our child."

"Christmases."

"What's the point of equal custody then?"

"What indeed?

"Stop answering everything with a question."

"Stop asking questions."

"Don't turn this on me."

"Don't pick a fight unless you want it to continue."

"What- shall we commence on our usual course of action then? Argue. Yell. Scream. Insult. Kiss. Fuck."

He was almost completely over her now- she was pinned to the arm rest.

"We could do that. Kind of boring if you ask me."

She sucked in a breath. "Why you little-!"

He caught her fist easily, "Or we could do something new for a change."

"Like what?" She snapped.

"We could be responsible adults, end this ridiculous "rivals with benefits" shit show we have going on now with our dignities intact and forge a custody agreement for baby Ruff or Puff." He was looming closer. " We could scream and yell, kiss wildly and then fuck each other's brains out like normal." Nose to nose. Chest to chest. "Or…"

"Or?" She hissed.

"We could be crazy. We could acknowledge the fact we're madly in love with each other, have been for years and that we really ought to just start calling ourselves lovers because the only people we're fooling is ourselves." He sighed again. She blinked.

"Lovers… would imply we love each other."

"We do don't we?"

"You're doing the question thing again." Their fingers laced and this time they stayed together. "It's crazy."

"Insane."

"Absolutely ludicrous."

"More fucked up than what we're dealing with now."

"We can't keep doing this. We have to grow up. Be responsible adults. Make adult choices."

His finger curled around her chin and made her look up, "Do you want to get married Blossom?"

She was silent. Her eyes widened but… then went downcast.

"I… I don't know. Maybe? Maybe not?"

He chuckled deeply, almost a raw throaty sound as his thumb stroked her cheek, "Now who's answering my questions with their own questions."

"Oh shut up… and that was the most _unromantic_ proposal I think I've ever heard."

"Has to be a better than a tilt-a-whirl."

"He tried."

"He failed."

"Be nice."

"Make me."

"I will."

"I look forward to it."

Their fingers were still laced.

"How are we supposed to get married if we're not even in a stable relationship?"

"Five years as a rival with benefits seems pretty stable to me."

"We've both dated other people."

"For at most a few weeks at a time before the other had a hissy fit and sabotaged it."

"You admit you sabotaged my love life."

"As much as you did mine."

"I was doing you a favor."

"Likewise Honey."

"Must you?"

"Must I what?"

"I hate nicknames- they're never sincere."

"You're the only woman I've ever called Honey."

"Is that supposed to make me swoon?"

"It would be nice."

"Well I think not. Try again."

"You want me to shower you with praise and gush about your looks my darling?"

"No. I know you're a liar and that was even worse."

"I would never lie to you my love."

"… Again liar… and that's not even funny."

"Who said I was being funny?"

"You never take anything seriously- you find the idea of marriage a sham and you don't love me."

"I take plenty of things seriously when it merits it- marriage is an idiotic notion and man-made invention but as much as I fucking it as a societal norm…for the sake of our kid we should put a legal stamp on it- so marriage is a necessary evil. And actually yes. I do love you. I plan on loving you for a very long time."

"Again… this is the most _unromantic_ marriage proposal I have _ever_ heard."

"Would you prefer I get on one knee - I can do that too."

"Every women dreams of the day they get proposed to- and mine is on a couch with bad reality television blaring in the background and my fiancé is shirtless and reeks of Christmas in the middle of June."

"You bought this for me."

"It smelled yummy."

"You wanted me to smell yummy then?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Of course you do. So… in calling me your fiancé is that a yes?"

"Can I at least get a ring or do you plan on just having us sign a paper during our lunch break Monday?" She drawled.

"No, no." He searched his pocket, "I intend on seeing you in a pretty white dress while I grin like a loon at the end of an aisle…. Ah. Here we go." He took her hand and slid a rather pretty ring on her finger- she raised an eyebrow. Simple, elegant yet chic: Traditional white diamond on a platinum band surrounded by tiny pink stones in the middle. Enchanting even. Not too big to cause a fuss- not too small to get lost when she had to take it off for surgery.

"This is surprisingly perfect- how on earth did you manage to pick this out by yourself."

"I didn't."

"Oh?"

"Bubbles tagged along."

"…Of course she did. I should be expecting a phone call tomorrow morning then?"

"If not in the next hour or so."

"Ah."

Silence. Their noses still touched. Their fingers laced back together her new diamond glinting in the light.

"Do… you really love me Brick?"

"You know I do."

"Do I?"

He sighed, "Again… with the questions Babe…" He drew her closer to her, "Yes… I do love you. Don't ask me for specifics as to why because I can't pinpoint it- You're like a piece of me I didn't realize I was missing and I'll admit part of me- that small one that wants to keep my sanity- wishes I didn't need that piece… but then I see you in my mind. I see you and I see me- I see us not screaming, yelling or even fucking- I see you running around at the crack of dawn with your scrubs already on and I see me half asleep at the table watching you run off to save the world one patient at a time. I see you asleep on a sofa at half past two in the morning when I finally make it home after an all nighter. And then I see us holding each other- naked. Clothed. Asleep. Awake. It doesn't matter. So yeah Blossom… I do love you. You can call them insincere but I mean every word. I call you gorgeous. That means you're gorgeous. I call you brilliant. That's a no duh. I call you Honey- I like seeing the flush in your cheeks when I do. I call you my darling- that's true too. I call you my love… cliché as it sounds… it's true."

Those weren't tears. She was just pregnant and hormonal.

He smelled like Christmas. And peppermint. And Rain. She inhaled deeply and the tickle of his slight five-o'clock shadow brushed against her skin- she could feel his smile- wan but sincere. His arms were warm and made that familiar comforting blanket of skin and muscle that succeeded in warming her better than any blanket she'd had before.

"You'll really be smiling at the end of an aisle?" She whispered.

"Grinning ear to ear. If I let you get walk- I may just spirit you away actually."

"My sisters will beat you to a pulp. Bubbles especially. Though I wouldn't put it past Buttercup either."

"You'd protect me."

"Depends on when you spirit me away how badly you muss up my hair."

"It wont last five minutes when I get you into bed and I'd make it up to you and make it _very_ worth your while."

"Let me get one picture at least."

"No promises."

"Of course not. Which means I'll yell."

"And then I'll just scream back."

"Which will turn into insults."

"And then I'll kiss you senseless."

"And then our wedding night will commence."

"I'll rock your world Baby."

"Speaking of baby…." He looked at her, she rubbed her stomach, "My first ultrasound is next week."

"I know Butch already agreed to take my shift that day."

She blinked, "You… want to come?"

He blinked, "Of course I do- I wanna meet em'. Ruff. Puff. Still mine. Still yours. Still ours. Took me by surprise sure but…" He laughed uneasily. "It's a good one" he slid on the floor then, and rubbed her stomach with the oddest look on his face. A soft look. He stiffened however when he seemed to realize she was watching him, he cleared his throat, "Do you uh mind? I've kind of wanted to do this for a while now and… seeing as you agreed to marry me and all…" He looked genuinely sheepish and she blinked before she slowly nodded.

His smile was instant. Rather broad and toothy as he turned back to her stomach. "Hey… kid. Ruff. Puff. Whatever you are. Sorry I uh… yelled like an opera tenor back then. I wasn't expecting you… but I'm gonna be your daddy you know. I am your daddy I mean… if you can even hear me. I don't know if you can- I haven't had much time to read that Pregnancy book your Uncle Boom shoved at me- so I dunno if you have ears yet. Your mom probably knows- she's probably laughing at me." He turned his gaze to her. She kept her gaze impassive. "Yeah… she's laughing at me. She does that a lot. Your dad's kind of an asshole… so… gimme a break kiddo- give me some leeway when I'm learning how to be a dad okay? And give your momma a break too- stop craving the fried food already. _Sandy's_ is a very scary place on Thursdays you know."

"Very funny."

"You know its true Babe."

"Still not funny."

"Never said it was- you weren't braving the starving masses."

"You're very brave."

"Damn straight I am. Anything for my Baby Mama."

"Stop calling me that."

"Okay anything for my lovely fiancée."

"Better."

"Good. May I continue speaking to our child now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you." He turned back to her stomach. She didn't have the heart to tell him their chid was at best the size of a bean right now. "But… Daddy's gonna do his best kiddo- he's going to be ready- he's freaked out still… to be brutally honest he's scared senseless- but… your momma always knows how to calm your dear old dad down. So… work with me kiddo- I'm probably going to suck ass the first couple of times- I'll probably burp you wrong and put your diaper on backwards- definitely will end up waking you up when I'm supposed to be lulling you to sleep." He chuckled uneasily and she rested her head in her hand. "And no question your momma's going to have my head more times than you can count- I'll hold you wrong, give you the wrong kind of baby food, put you down for a nap when I'm not supposed to- wake you up from a nap when I'm not supposed to…" He grimaced. "But… your dad is going to try kiddo… and that's all he can really do. But he loves you. Weird as it is he loves you already kiddo… and so does your momma… so you just keep on getting bigger and bigger and we'll be waiting. Momma and I are getting married you know- finally. Daddy was dumb for a long time. Like I said he's _dumb._ Cut me some slack okay kiddo? Good? Good. Glad we had this talk."

She giggled and he grinned up at her. Her giggles grew louder when he planted a wet one right on her stomach. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to her.

Lips melding. Caressing. Tongues dancing. Making out on a couch like a bunch of horny eighteen year olds again. He'd always reduced her back to being a hapless silly teenager. Made her feel _alive_ \- with every argument her heart would race as his eyes danced and their bodies would be drawn closer and closer. The more she pushed the more he'd pull. The more she pulled the more he'd pushed. A constant stalemate. Equals.

Something she'd never understood.

Something she'd never needed to.

"I love you…" He stiffened. "I do… I have no idea why… but I do…"

That smile was huge. A toothy grin with adorable dimples and dancing fiery eyes before in a flash of red she'd found herself perched in a pair of strong rowdy arms.

"E-Eh!? Brick what!?"

He was striding towards her bedroom door and opened it with his foot with a nonchalant hum and even a slight whistle. He paused at the threshold and then his grin seemed to grow- it was the single biggest toothiest smile she had ever seen on him then. Her stomach danced and her chest fluttered somewhat.

"Brick… what are you doing?" She whispered. That grin only grew as he leaned down and finally whispered in her ear.

"Practicing."

He took a bold step forward and with that the door simply closed amidst loud ringing laughter.

_-o-o-o-_

_Why are you my clarity…_

_-o-o-o-_

_**Fin** _

 


End file.
